conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eesti Energia
Eesti Energia AS is a public limited private owned energy company in Baltic Federation with its headquarters in Tallinn. The company operates in Baltic Federation, Kalmar Union, Spain, Germany, Poland, Soviet Russia and Jordan. Eesti Energia produces and sales electricity, hydrogen, coal, heat and fuel (oil shale and shale oil) and provides engineering, customer and consulting construction services. Since december 2008, the company is a subsidiary of the Natech group who owns directly 77% of the shares. Energy Operations Baltic Federation ' Eesti Energia' is a leader in the production of electricity with more than 30 GW installed capacity. The company has 4 IGCC plants with a total output of 7.8 GW and two Natural Gas Combined Cycle plants with an output of 2.7 GW. The company also operates hydropower and wind farms facilities with 1.2 GW output. Kalmar Union Eesti Energía operates 9 IGCC plants with a total output of 13.4GW. It is very active in engineering and consulting services and build and maintain IGCC plants for other electrical companies. Europe Eesti Energia operates also in Spain, Euskadi, Germany, Poland and Soviet Russia . Hydropower, coal, oil shale and natural gas plants are operating across Europe. Jordan Eesti Energia operates a 1,800MW IGCC plant. Mining operations Baltic Federation Eesti Energia operates two oil shale open pit mines in the north of the province of Estonia that are part of the Narva Power Plant Complex. Kalmar Union Eesti Energia '''operates one underwater coal mine in the north coast of the province of Norway, the Bjgun Coal Mine and is exploring new operations in the region. The current production is 17 million tonns equivalent coal from oil shale and 5 million tonns coal from coal mining. Jordan '''Eesti Energia operates an oil shale open pit mine. (Associated with an integrated IGCC plant) and is preparing operations in a new oil shale open pit mine. Consulting and construction operations Jordan On 5 November 2006, Eesti Energia signed a memorandum of understanding with the Government of Jordan being awarded with the exclusive right to study about one third of the resources of the El Lajjun oil shale deposit. Later this right was transferred to cover the Attarat Umm Ghudran oil shale deposit as the shallow aquifer that underlies the El Lajjun deposit provides fresh water to Amman and other municipalities in central Jordan. On 29 April 2008, Eesti Energia present a feasibility study to the Government of Jordan. According to the feasibility study, the company will establish a shale oil plant with capacity of 66,000 barrels per day. The shale oil plant will use a Galoter processing technology; the construction is slated to begin by 2011. On 30 April 2008, Eesti Energia signed an agreement with the Ministry of Energy and Mineral Resources of Jordan and the National Electricity Power Company of Jordan to develop the construction of an oil shale IGCC power station with capacity of 1300-1800 MW in the country. The power station is expected to be operational by 2015. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Baltic Federation Category:Natech